I Forgive you
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura commits suicide and leaves a letter to her Team. Sakura has one more day to live then she spends her last hours with her best friends and family.


"_You're annoying!" "You are weak." "You are just in my way." "Go away." "Leave me alone." _

I placed my letter on the bed. The clock turned it's arrow to 12:00 am. Without hesitating I drank the poison. I dropped to the floor. I am going to die soon. I better use my time wisely for I will die by the next midnight. I fell asleep.

It's morning now. I went downstairs to say hi to my family but I don't have one since they died. I ate my breakfast and went outside. As I walked to the training grounds, I saw Shino, Kiba and Hinata. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Hinata was happy to see me. "Happy to see you!" She hugged me. I smiled and thanked her then walked away. I saw Gai-sensei's team. Lee greeted me and hugged me. So did Tenten but Neji just gave me a handshake. I got to the training grounds. I saw my teammates. We we're going to go sparring. But it was just Naruto and Sasuke who were going to fight. Kakashi was too focused on them but I was alone again. When they were done, I hugged Kakashi and walked away. It was 1:00pm. I had little time left now. I went to Tsunade and hugged her and thanked her for training me. As I left Naruto and Sasuke invited me to dinner at the Ramen shop. At 7:00 pm we ate. We were talking about the stuff about our lives and other stuff. Then we talked about death….It was 9:00 pm now. My time was going to end in 3 hours but I want to spend those last hours with the ones I love. "Sakura, Sasuke let's make a pact!" We made a promise that we will never die. We will stay together. We will die together. It was 11:00. We walked home together. We came to my house. I said goodnight and went inside. The effects of the poison started. My knees felt numb. I fell down to my bed and cried, wishing I had more time. I got one more minute left. The light was coming to me. I remembered memories of Team 7. Sasuke…..Naruto…..I wish I had more time with you….Bye…..It was 12:00.

The next day

"We found her dead…." Lady Tsunade's eyes were red from crying. Naruto was crying. Sasuke tried to hold back his tears. Kakashi was looking on the ground. "Her funeral is tomorrow. We found this on her bed." The Hokage held a letter in her hand and gave it to Kakashi. Team 7 left the room. They went to Sakura's House. Kakashi opened the note and read it outloud.

_Dear Naruto, Sasuke , Kakashi-sensei and everybody else…_

_If you're reading this then I have died. People have been saying that I was weak. I am tired of it so a few days after I wrote this, I drank poison and it gave me a day to live. I regret doing this but I wanted to. _

_To Naruto, I am sorry for calling you bad stuff and hitting you in the head for a while. I care for you Naruto. I don't want anything bad to happen to you…..I love you as my brother. Thank you for everything you did for me. _

_To Kakashi-sensei, I am sorry for being weak. No wonder you trained Sasuke and Naruto. I trained but you never noticed me. I am sorry for being a burden to the team….I really am but thanks for everything you did for me. You're the best sensei ever!_

_To Sasuke, I am sorry for everything I did to you. I still care for you. I trained for you and everyone else. I sacrificed everything for you. I wish you cared for me. I am sorry for being a burden. You called me weak and annoying. I still cared. Well this is it…I am dead. If this is what you want, I am happy for you. Goodbye Sasuke…..I love you….._

_Love Sakura_

"I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke cries on Naruto's shoulder and Kakashi was banging the walls saying bad words. "Sakura…..Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa!"

It was Sakura's Funeral. Ino was crying and she held a red ribbon which she gave to Sakura when they were kids. Neji was crying for the first time in public. Sasuke wasn't seen in the funeral but he was there crying. "Sakura….I'm sorry….." Naruto and Sasuke said. "I forgive you." Naruto and Sasuke looked behind them but no one was there. Sakura is there, watching over Team 7.


End file.
